L'amour tout rose
by Awako
Summary: [Projet milles et une main : chapitre 4] : Alors que Zoro et Law sont toujours prisonniers d'Amor, une nouvelle épreuve attend Luffy et son équipage. Les trois premiers chapitres se trouvent chez Sinasta, Hasegawa-chwan, et Soullakh, dans cet ordre !


**Chapitre 4 : L'amour tout rose**

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Law et Zoro se sont fait capturés par Amor, une bisounours un peu folle et très perverse, qui peut faire naître entre les personnes qu'elle touche un profond désir (sans jeu de mot mal placé), les forçant ainsi à faire des bébés quand elle le souhaite, au grand dam de notre marimo et du chirurgien de la mort. Leurs amis, qui essayent malgré tout de les retrouver, ont commencé par enquêter en ville. Après plus de difficultés que prévu, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du repaire de l'oursonne perverse, gardée par un terrifiant monstre marin, Meuh-Meuh._

* * *

_Dans la prison/maison close du bisounours..._

Trafalgar Law ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était encore évanoui. Cette folle-dingue de Bisounours les avait encore forcé à faire des cochonneries une bonne partie de la nuit. Ou du jour ? Il n'en savait plus rien... Dans cette pièce confinée, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il passait beaucoup trop lentement. Ses disputes incessantes avec le bretteur des Mugiwara n'arrangeaient en rien les choses. Il en venait même à regretter Sashi et Penguin, ses deux subordonnés, qui avaient pour spécialité de lui « briser les noix », pour rester poli...

* * *

Sur la plage, les Mugiwara faisaient face à Meuh-Meuh, la célèbre bestiole ressemblant à un poisson-vache. Cette dite-bestiole tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait d'abord cherché à s'enfuir, mais Sanji lui avait sauté sur la tête et enfoncé le nez dans le sable. Luffy riait toujours aux éclats, alors que Nami se prenait la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté d'être entrée dans cet équipage de dingue qu'en cet instant précis. Chopper, bien qu'intimidé, essayait de négocier avec Meuh-Meuh pour qu'elle les emmène sur son dos de l'autre côté de l'île.

« S'il te plaît gentille...euh...vache… On aimerait beaucoup aller chercher nos amis...

\- Tu ne tireras rien d'elle comme ça Chopper. C'est une sale bête, elle ne comprend pas grand-chose.

\- Elle a juste peur, Sanji ! Tu lui as fait mal !

\- Elle voulait s'enfuir ! C'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour trouver l'entrée ! »

Nami soupira une fois de plus, avant de voir que Robin s'était avancée, avait pris un Chopper attristé dans ses bras, et parlait maintenant à Meuh-Meuh.

« Écoute Meuh-Meuh. Je reconnais que nous avons été un peu durs avec toi. Et je t'assure, nous nous excusons tous. Oui Sanji-kun, tous. Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu nous aides à retrouver nos amis, et nous, en échange, on te laisse tranquille. D'accord ? »

Comme la grosse bête n'avait pas de réaction, elle lui lança un sourire bien trop effrayant pour être honnête.

« Et si tu refuses, Sanji-kun se fera un plaisir de te cuisiner pour notre prochain repas... »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Meuh-Meuh se tortillait déjà pour leur montrer le chemin.

« Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle, ma Robin adorée !

\- Merci, Sanji-kun... Mais il y a un autre problème... Le pelage de Meuh-Meuh est plein d'eau de mer, si nous montons dessus, Luffy, Chopper, Brook et moi allons perdre nos forces...

\- Pas de problème ! La SUPER vavache va nous monter le chemin, et moi je la suivrai en construisant un SUPER pont ! Aha ! »

Franky se dandinait à présent en exécutant ses supers pas de danses, sous les applaudissements de Chopper et Usopp. Bien qu'exaspérée, Nami accepta l'idée. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas le choix...

* * *

« Eh, Trafalgar, tu dors encore ?

\- J'adorerais, je t'assure. Ce serait moins douloureux. »

Law n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie. Il ne sentait plus ses hanches. Ou, à l'inverse, il les sentait beaucoup trop. En fonction de comment il s'allongeait. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune position d'agréable pour soulager ses pauvres petites fesses martyrisées par une oursonne groupie de yaoi.

« Law, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de s'engueuler deux minutes...

\- Tu connais l'expression "l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?"

\- Sérieusement, j'en ai marre qu'on s'engueule. On pourrait essayer de...cohabiter ? Faire en sorte que ce soit un peu moins chiant comme moment ?

\- Chiant ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu prends ton pied ! Je ne sais pas qui tu imagines à ma place -enfin si, j'ai ma petite idée-, mais tu y penses vachement fort !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Et c'est quoi, ta petite idée !?

\- Oh, j'en sais rien... Un certain Cook blond profondément attaché aux demoiselles que tu mates beaucoup plus que tu le voudrais ?

\- Hein ?! N'importe quoi ! Rah, oublie mon idée, t'es bien trop con pour qu'on puisse s'entendre ! »

Law eut un petit sourire en coin. En plein dans le mille ! Ça lui apprendra, à l'ouvrir quand il essayait de dormir. Profitant de ce rare moment de calme, Trafalgar ferma les yeux, essayant de se reposer encore un peu avant le retour de cette dingue d'oursonne. Lui aussi, il pensait à quelqu'un pendant que Zoro lui défonçait les hanches. À quelqu'un d'aussi délicat que le marimo. À quelqu'un avec qui ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être séquestré et d'être forcé à coucher avec. À quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son passage sur l'Archipel Sabaody... Il avait à peine fermé les yeux quelques instants, que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Amor qui s'exclama :

« J'ai une surprise pour vous, mes cocos ! Vos amis ne vous ont pas oubliés ! Ils arrivent d'ailleurs ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop vite, je leur ai préparé un accueil chaleureux et réconfortant comme il se doit pour des invités ! »

Si une mince lueur d'espoir était apparue dans les yeux des deux captifs, elle disparut aussitôt les paroles de la Bisounours prononcées, laissant place à une inquiétude certaine du côté de Law, et une peur incommensurable du côté de Zoro, qui se surprit à prier en silence pour qu'ils s'en sortent mieux qu'eux. Alors que la Bisounours reprenait possession de leurs corps, le vert et le brun échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans la luxure et le péché.

* * *

Les Mugiwara montaient des escaliers quatre à quatre, sans savoir où ça les mènerait. Meuh-meuh les avait menés dans une petite grotte, au fond de laquelle se trouvaient les escaliers. Robin lui avait demandé à quatre reprises, elle avait confirmé qu'il fallait absolument passer par là. Alors ils avaient commencé à grimper les marches, mais celles-ci ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Et surtout, ils se sentaient constamment observés. D'où leur certaine vitesse. Ils atteignirent malgré tout un étage, et reprirent leur souffle en observant les lieux.

« Ooooh... Je me croirais de retour à Thriller Bark, chez moi...

\- Brook a raison, c'est sinistre...

\- Viens contre moi, Nami chérie ! Je te protégerai ! »

Et pour une fois, Nami ne râla même pas, et vint instinctivement se blottir contre le blond, qui malgré sa surprise, partagea sa joie de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras avec plusieurs saignements de nez à la suite. Il est vrai que l'endroit n'était guère rassurant. Un couloir sombre, des lustres pleins de toiles d'araignées, des tableaux de personnes étranges... Il n'y avait pas d'autres portes que celle tout au fond du couloir. Les huit amis avancèrent donc jusqu'à celle-ci, que Luffy ouvrit doucement -même le capitaine s'était calmé depuis le début de leurs péripéties. Ils étaient tous plutôt calme d'ailleurs. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les claquements de genoux d'Ussop. Luffy ouvrit donc la porte de la salle...et tous -sauf Robin- eurent un fort mouvement de recul. La porte donnait sur une pièce entièrement ROSE. Rose clair, rose bonbon, rose fuchsia, rose framboise, rose dragée, rose pêche, rose saumon, rose cerise, rosse hollywood, rose vif, … Toutes les nuances de rose présentes dans une seule pièce. Si ce fut ce qui retint d'abord leur attention, ce qui les occupa plus longtemps fut un immense gâteau posé sur une grande table au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait de nombreuses chaises autour de la table, et devant chaque place, un service à thé était disposé -rose, bien évidemment-. Le thé, dans la théière, était lui aussi rose -si si, ça existe-. Dans les trois sucriers se trouvaient des petits sucres roses pâles en forme de cœur. Mais revenons-en rapidement à ce qui doit vous intéresser le plus : le gâteau. Une pièce montée de trois étages, recouverte de glaçage rose, avec des dessins faits avec de la crème chantilly rose, et des fraises tagada sur les bords des étages. Vous en avez l'eau à la bouche ? Rassurez-vous, les Mugiwara aussi ! Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous attablés afin de prendre un goûter bien mérité. Malheureusement, le monde n'est pas tout rose. Alors que Sanji levait sa cuillère pour avaler sa première bouchée de gâteau, une odeur nauséabonde lui remplit les narines, et il relâcha vivement sa cuillère en criant :

« Ne mangez pas ce gâteau ! »

Trop tard. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Luffy avait la bouche pleine de la pâtisserie, et sûrement l'estomac tout aussi plein. Chopper avait de la crème autour de son museau. Même Robin avait déjà avalé la moitié de sa part. Seule Nami n'y avait pas encore touché.

« Mais enfin Sanji, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Nami chérie, ce gâteau est empoisonné !

\- Quoi ?! Tu en es sûr ?!

\- Sûr et certain. Un bon cuisinier doit savoir faire à manger, mais également reconnaître uniquement à l'odeur ou au goût les aliments qui entrent dans la composition d'un plat. Et je t'assure que là-dedans, il y a une odeur chimique qui correspond sûrement à un poison, ou à un-... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Luffy et Ussop s'étaient effondrés les premiers, basculant en arrière pour tomber au sol. Chopper était avachi sur Robin, qui s'était endormie la tête dans sa main. Franky avait le nez dans son assiette, donc dans sa part de gâteau. Brook, lui, était complètement droit. Mais figé. Endormi lui aussi, certainement. Sanji s'était précipité sur eux pour vérifier leur état de santé, mais fut d'abord contraint de s'occuper de Nami, en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

« On nous observe Sanji ! On veut nous tuer !

\- Mais non, Nami-chérie, c'est sûrement cette folle de Bisounours qui a préparé ce piège pour ne pas qu'on aille sauver Law et ce baka-marimo. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un somnifère, ils s'en sortiront ! Et puis, tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien.

\- Sanji ! Regarde Sanji ! Là-bas ! »

Le blond se retourna, prêt à défendre sa belle. Mais fut lui aussi parcourut d'un frisson d'horreur. Devant eux se tenaient cinq rangées de Bisounours leur arrivant aux niveaux des cuisses, tous de grands sourires aux lèvres, et un regard pétillant de perversité.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je me présente déjà pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Awako, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus posté sur , et je n'ais d'ailleurs jamais posté de ZoSan, je me trouve assez nulle sur ce pairing. Meika m'a parlé du projet à mille mains de Hase, et bien entendu ça m'a plu, déjà parce que j'allais écrire avec des auteurs que j'adore lire, et aussi parce que, oui, le pairing se casse vraiment la figure. Bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'avec nos histoires de Bisounours, on retombe dans du ZoSan normal, mais au moins, on fait du ZoSan (on en fera du moins...enfin, je l'espère...)._

_J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu ! Comme dit, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, donc j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ^^' mais au final, quand je me relis, bah...bah c'est du n'importe nawak o/o_

_Laissez-moi une review, même une petite, même négative, ça me ferait plaisir_

_Pour le chapitre suivant, s'il y a une volontaire, elle est le bienvenue, sachant que le mot que j'impose est « Révélation ». Ce n'est pas des plus original, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux ^^''_

_Bisous, à la prochaine !_

**Attention c'est Hase qui vous parle ! Oui je scouatte ! Ce chapitre étant posté ce mardi vous avez jusqu'à vendredi pour vous proposer. Sinon j'ai une demoiselle qui serait intéressée (même si elle n'est pas sur la liste) pour écrire la suite.**

**Le prochain chap dans deux semaines ! Bisouuuuus**


End file.
